


Modifications

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Rose was going to make Jess' ship the finest in the fleet because maybe that would help keep her safe.





	Modifications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



“Babe, it’s one in the morning. Whatever you’re working on can wait. Come to bed.”

Rose’s hand slipped and she narrowly missed stabbing herself with her own wire cutters. She glanced back to see Jess standing behind her, arms crossed, messy ponytail, dressed in a t-shirt and sweats that looked too large for her, which meant she had probably stolen them from Poe.

“In a minute,” Rose said. “I’m almost done, just let me--”

Jess, standing beside her now, laid her hand over Rose’s, drawing it back. She urged Rose to let go of the wire cutters and then Jess tossed them towards the toolkit on the floor. “It can wait.”

“But you’re leaving tomorrow, and I really need to fix this before then.”

“I told you before, my ship’s been flying smoother than it ever has. Your modifications are amazing, don’t get me wrong, and honestly I wish you’d told me what you were planning here before you started because now I’m all curious, but I’m fine for a quick recon flight. That’s all tomorrow is.” Jess paused. “Today. That’s all today is. Come to fucking bed, Rose.”

Rose chewed on her lip. She turned back to the open panel and then looked into Jess’ face again. Jess looked exhausted, her eyes a bit red like she had tried rubbing the sleep out of them. “I’m sorry I wrecked your sleep. I thought if I stayed out here, you wouldn’t notice, and then when I was done I could just…”

“Sneak back in?”

“Maybe.”

“Let me tell you a secret,” Jess said, leaning in, pressing a kiss to Rose’s temple and then murmuring into her skin. “I notice when you’re not around.”

Rose shivered. “Is that really a secret?”

Laughing, Jess moved back a little. “I dunno, is it? You seemed to be under the impression I wouldn’t notice you not in the bed when I went to sleep.”

“I thought you’d just want to get a good night’s sleep so it would be okay.”

“I sleep best when you’re there,” Jess said, nudging Rose’s side.

“Sorry.”

“Wasn’t asking for an apology.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I--” Cutting herself off, vaguely shame-faced, Rose smiled at Jess’ obvious amusement. “Honestly I really only wanted to make this modification to your sensors; it should amplify what they pick up by twenty percent if it works right, and if it does, I think I can improve it even more. I wanted to be finished before you took your ship out. She’ll fly fine if I don’t, but the mod won’t work yet, obviously, and if you leave in the morning, I--”

“Rose,” Jess interrupted gently. “I don’t want you killing yourself over mods to my ship. I’d like it better if you slept.”

“I’m not that tired.” As if on cue, Rose’s body promptly betrayed her and she yawned hugely. She slapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late.

Jess’ brown eyes were shining with mirth. She rubbed her thumb into Rose’s hip. “Not that tired, huh?”

“I never said I wasn’t at all tired.”

“Rose, baby,” Jess said, and it made this thrill shiver through Rose’s belly. “I know why you come in here all the time. I’m a pilot. You think I don’t know how comforting it is to distract myself with a repair job, to work on something I know I can fix?”

Rose found suddenly that she couldn’t meet Jess’ eyes. She was looking past her, over her shoulder, at Poe’s spotless new ship, a real beauty.

Rose would make Jess’ X-wing even finer.

“Talk to me, sweetheart,” Jess urged softly.

“It’s not…” Rose swallowed and made herself look at Jess. It was only Jess, sweet, brave, wonderful Jess, who made Rose feel like she was worth everything, Rose’s favorite person in the whole galaxy now that Paige - 

“It’s not only that,” Rose said, because partly, it was. Rose liked having something to focus on, to keep herself busy, to occupy her hands and her mind. It helped her to not think about Paige, because thinking about Paige still made Rose want to fall apart.

She couldn’t fall apart.

Jess was still waiting quietly, patiently, for Rose to finish. She had the most beautiful eyes, even red-rimmed from her interrupted sleep.

Rose said, “I need you to be okay. I know that it’s not something I can guarantee, and neither can you. I don’t know what can happen. But if I can do something, anything to help you, if I can make your X-wing the best ship in the fleet, the fastest, the safest, to help keep you safe and alive and with me, then that’s what I’m gonna do.”

She stopped talking, feeling silly. Jess was going to think she was a ridiculous child.

Except Jess was giving her that look, that look that made Rose’s toes curl, and then Jess was kissing her. Rose leaned up into it, tilting her chin, curling her fingers into Jess’ comfortably worn shirt. She let Jess tease her mouth open and sighed when they finally drew apart.

“I know I can’t actually promise it,” Jess said, holding Rose close, “but I’m going to be okay.”

Rose wanted to believe that so much. Jess was an amazing pilot who was so good at what she did, but Paige had been too, and that hadn’t saved her. 

Heroes risked their lives, and Jess was a hero, just like Paige.

“You still don’t have an astromech,” Rose pointed out.

“Psh,” Jess said, like blowing breath between her teeth. “What do I need an astromech for when I’ve got you?”

“I can’t help you when you’re flying.”

“You always help me,” Jess said, and kissed Rose’s forehead.

Rose let her eyes flutter shut. She wished she could keep Jess forever.

“You know what would help me now? Getting to go to sleep with my girlfriend in bed with me.”

Flushing faintly, Rose said, “Are you--”

Jess pressed her finger to Rose’s lips. “Shush. I’ll feel better knowing you’re getting some rest, and I’ll definitely sleep better curled up with you.”

“That… sounds really good, when you say it.”

“I know.” Jess kissed Rose’s cheek, then the tip of her nose, and finally her mouth. “And then when I get back from my mission, how about you and I finish your sensor modification together?”

Rose breathed out, and let Jess squeeze her tight. “That sounds perfect.”

Everything would be all right.


End file.
